


Why I'm Different? Because I'm Yours

by chaospersonified_daemonfae



Series: OneShots Only [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaospersonified_daemonfae/pseuds/chaospersonified_daemonfae
Summary: Harry and Tom are childhood friends who are in love with each other. Everyone knows except them. Then someone stupid does something idiotic and Tom finally pulls his head out of his arse. Dumbledore tries to manipulate the scene, but what can he do against the power of two Lords?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: OneShots Only [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 714





	Why I'm Different? Because I'm Yours

Tom and Harry met each other in Wool's Orphanage. They quickly became good friends when they find out they both have magic and they declared each other family. Which is why despite the different houses, once in Hogwarts, they remained close friends. Unbeknownst to anyone outside of Slytherin, Harry and Tom both went through an inheritance test at Gringotts in their 5th year, where they find out their bloodline of families of Olde Magick. Due to stipulations in their family laws, they become Lords at 15; Harry as Lord of Peverell and Tom as Lord of Slytherin and Gaunt. Now, in their 7th and last year, Tom is the Head Alpha and Harry, the Head Omega.

* * *

_Harry Potter was different from other Omegas. He did not cower before an Alpha. He did not avert his eyes, and he was never affected by anyone's Alpha Voice and that seemed to attract many Alphas, who deemed him as untamable. Of course, after having been proclaimed as an honorary Slytherin by the Head Alpha, Tom Riddle (Or as he was known; The Heir of Slytherin), no one dared to approach him. Not to mention the Slytherin locket that was often seen on Harry’s neck, which people speculated to be a Claim from Tom Riddle (They were right, even though Harry didn’t know it.) But there are, always those who are stupid enough to try._

* * *

Harry walked with his friends on the way to the library, they had just finished Charms with the Gryffs. He was walking ahead of all of them when he almost ran into a body blocking his path. Cassian McLaggen, who was a Gryffindor and an Alpha stood before him. His eyes ran over Harry’s body, eyeing him like a piece of meat, ignoring the Slytherin locket hanging from the Omega’s neck, he smiles. Harry knows that smile and so without a word he sidesteps to continue on his away, but a hand pulls him back against a hard chest. The Alpha towers over his smaller form, his arm wraps around the Omega, his hand creeping down his hips.

“Hello there, Omega,” McLaggen speaks in what was supposed to be a seductive tone that only served to grate on Harry’s ears. He maneuvers himself out of those unpleasant arms, moving a distance away and starts to walk when McLaggen shouts, “Don’t ignore me you little slut. Your Alpha is talking to you. **Come over here and kneel!”**

Everyone froze, other students who had Omega friends immediately shielded them from the overbearing Alpha, keeping them from following the order. Harry's friends knowingly move away from the pair, making space and waiting to see what Harry would do.

Harry stops and he turns slowly, his face nonchalant. McLaggen smirks triumphantly as the Omega approaches. Then just as Harry came within an arm’s length, he struck out. Kicking McLaggen’s leg from under him in a sweeping movement and then drop kicking him onto the ground. An Omega defeated an Alpha, without a wand. There was a reason why Harry was the best in Defense.

McLaggen groans at the pain and growls angrily at the Omega looking down on him.

"How dare you! You filthy Omega! I am an Alpha!” the student screams trying to push the foot pressing him to the floor off him.

"Exactly," Harry says with a deathly calm voice, "You're just an Alpha, a pathetic one at that. But you're not **my Alpha**."

He moves to walk away but then stops and tilts his head back, glaring at the loathsome Alpha with his Avada green eyes glowing with power, everyone in the audience was quite terrified to see the normally happy, fun-loving Hufflepuff so serious.

" **Know. Your. Place.** " He speaks without raising his voice, but the firmness and calm makes him sound even more threatening. They feel the magic in Harry saturating the hallway and the oppressing feeling suffocating them all until Harry smiles a sickeningly sweet smile. "Understand?" Then he leaves without waiting for an answer, his head held high, the epitome of grace and power.

* * *

A 3rd Year Slytherin. Eileen Prince, who witnesses the altercation immediately goes to the common room where she finds Tom and his friends. She speed walks — because Slytherins do not run — but as soon as she enters all forms of decorum is forgotten as she rushes towards the group. Abraxas sees her actions and opens his mouth to reprimand the younger girl, but before he can say a word she speaks quickly.

"Cassian McLaggen accosted Harry after Charms and used his Alpha Voice to try and make him submit. But Harry defended himself and put McLaggen in his place." The common room quiets as the news is cast and all eyes turn to their leader.

Tom, for the most part, looks calm and smiles in forced kindness. "Thank you for relaying the event Prince," He says evenly. Eileen Prince is one of the few Slytherins who could get away with calling Harry by his first name, they became close through their love of potions and she was one of the few that Tom himself tolerated.

No one speaks after that, no one moves or even breathes when the common room suddenly began to feel smaller, the shadows growing as the fire seemed to fade out and a cold feeling washed over the entire room. Tom snaps the book he was holding shut, the sound echoing and making everyone flinch. Without another word he fixes his things and promptly walks out. His friends and inner circle watching.

* * *

Tom has never been as enraged as he is now. How **dare** that insolent useless fool try to lay his hands on Harry. ' ** _On my Harry,_** 'His brain quips and this time he didn’t even bother to pretend to be in denial. He cannot, not anymore. He walks quickly through the halls of Hogwarts, his magic barely restrained. Every student he comes across quickly moves to let him pass, a corridor filled with students rushing to their own classes immediately parts a path for him. No one is stupid enough to get in the angered Alpha's way.

By now the entire school had heard the news, despite Dumbledore's attempts to keep it quiet. There had been too many witnesses, and gossip was always quick to spread in Hogwarts. 

Tom finds Harry in the library, surrounded by friends from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Feigning normalcy in the pretense of a study session with his friends crowding him in comfort in the absence of Riddle. As he approached, he flicked his wand and Harry's things flew out of his hand, off the table and in his bag. Tom catches everyone's attention and the ones blocking his path smartly move away to give him space. Harry is standing by the time he gets close, and Tom cups his face. Worried eyes washed over Harry's form trying to find any injuries. He knows Harry can take care of himself, knows better than anyone how strong the little Omega is, but that doesn't stop him from worrying.

Inspection done and finding no injuries, he grabs Harry by the wrist and without hesitation drags him out of the library. The Omega follows obediently. 

He turns to his friends to say, "I'll see you guys later," They wave him off without complaint, knowing they probably wouldn't see Harry for the rest of the weekend, not until Riddle decides to let him go, which was highly unlikely to happen.

They arrive at Head Boy's private quarters and as soon as they are inside, Tom slams Harry against the wall, dropping their bags uncaringly. He pushes his head into the crook of Harry's neck and scents him, making the Omega's knees tremble. Harry feels his heart stop when Tom scents him and the Alpha's spicy scent engulfs his senses and makes slick gush out of his arse, he moans and reciprocates. Nuzzling into Tom's neck, combining their scents permeating in the air.

**"Did he touch you Omega?"** Tom growls as he pulls away, his Alpha voice making Harry stand straight and his head tilted in submission. 

"No Alpha," Harry replies and then moans when Tom pushed his body closer. He could feel the firm body of the Alpha beneath his robes and a whine falls from his lips in want. Tom replies by catching his lips in a fervent kiss that was not at all gentle. Tom devoured his lips and plundered his mouth with expertise. Harry moans as he opens his mouth and their tongues meet to dance. In a show of strength, Tom grabs Harry by his thighs and effortlessly lifts the Omega who wraps his legs around the Alpha's waist in response. Their kiss never breaks, and Harry begins to rock his hips, pushing his erection against Tom's ripped abdomen.

Tom brings them deeper into the room and practically throws Harry on the bed, he pounces, covering Harry's smaller lithe body with his own and capturing his lips in another kiss before Harry registers the movement. 

"Good, no one but I will ever touch you. Do you understand Omega? **You are mine,"** Tom declares firmly, his blue eyes turning red as his inner Alpha emerges for the claiming. Harry's breath hitched as the Alpha stared at him hungrily and in a moment of lucidity his eyes watered.

"Really?" He asks, afraid of being rejected even with him currently sprawled out in the Alpha's bed. Tom's eyes soften at the sound, and he bends down to nuzzle the sweet limpet, nibbling on the bronzed skin of his neck and leaving marks for all to see.

~" _Yesss, I will not let another have you **Omega mine**. Only I will ever get to see you like this, to touch you like this. Only **I** will ever **claim** you **Omega mine**."~ _He speaks in the language only they understand, his words ringing true as he kisses the Omega again but this time gentler. Harry mewls and moans with every kiss, every lick and every nip lighting his body ablaze with want, with the need to be **taken.** To be **claimed and fucked** by his Alpha. **His Alpha, Tom.** The Omega in him purrs at the thought, and his body goes pliant, his neck bared in submission as he offers himself to Tom. 

The heat returns and the urgency spurs Tom to move quickly. The Alpha inside him is urging him to claim the Omega before another Alpha tries again. He leans down to whisper in Harry's ear, promising him that next time he will be gentle in their lovemaking but right now his Alpha needs to lay claim to him and Harry nods. He understands. He feels the same way. He didn't want a repeat, even if that stupid Alpha wasn't strong enough to make him submit. He needs to be claimed by Tom just as much as Tom needed to claim him.

Soon their clothes are gone, and they moan at the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Tom marks every inch of Harry he can reach as his fingers probe his dripping entrance. The slick makes it easier on them and soon he is thrusting three fingers into the tight heat moving, stretching, and scissoring. Harry is a moaning, writhing mess under him. Cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, back arched in the pleasure he was drowning in. He mewls and whines and begs for the Alpha to just fuck him.

"Please, please, please! Alpha!" Harry screams as Tom finds his sweet spot and he spreads his legs in invitation. Tom loses control and pulls his finger out, making Harry wail in protest, he feels so _empty_. Harry feels it when Tom guides his thick cock towards his winking entrance, rubbing, teasing – And then finally he pushes in. As soon as the bulbous head passes through the tight rim, Tom slams all the way, hitting Harry's prostate in just the right angle. “Fuck,” Tom swears, and the Omega screams from pleasure as he comes hard, his seed painting their stomachs, but Tom doesn't stop, he can't. Harry's slick walls are tight and oh so wonderful. And his face, his eyes golden as his inner Omega appeared, tears dripping down his flushed cheeks and his tongue sticking out. His body arched, taking in more of Tom's cock despite his orgasm. And his voice, Gods Harry moans so temptingly, like a wanton whore as he begs for more.

Harry begins to kiss and bite at every part of Tom he could as Tom fucked him within an inch of his life. All too soon they could feel themselves approaching the edge. Tom grips Harry's hips as he slams inside, his knot growing and Harry holding on for dear life as he stretched even further. With a scream Harry comes a second time, tightening around Tom as he rams his knot inside, locking them in place. He bites Harry's mating gland as he spills deep inside of Harry, grunting in surprise when Harry bites him back, then groans at the pleasure washing over them.

They kiss sweetly and hold each other close, whispering words of love and promises. As soon as they could separate, Tom fucks him again. And again. And again. In the end, they don’t leave Tom’s rooms until Monday morning.

* * *

Word spreads throughout Hogwarts, and Dumbledore tries to keep Headmaster Dippet from finding out what really happened. But the Hufflepuffs are angry and they storm into the Headmaster's office to complain about the attack on one of their own and how Dumbledore is trying to blame the victim. Headmaster Dippet tells the angered Hufflepuffs that until the student in question steps forward, he cannot make a decision about the events as he only knows what Dumbledore and Cassian McLaggen have told him. 

The entire weekend passes by without any sign of the Head Omega and Head Alpha, students speculating that Tom took Harry away to protect him from McLaggen and keep him safe. Dumbledore still wants to punish Harry and announces that students stop hiding him, to try to get out of punishment. When Tom and Harry emerge from Tom's rooms, they arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast where they are confronted by Dumbledore.

“Harry, my boy. There you are, we have been looking for you. I’ve received a complaint from one of my students who said that you attacked him over nothing. Despite being the Head Omega I simply cannot allow you to abuse your position by oppressing others and you will be punished. Detention, for 2 weeks with me,” Dumbledore speaks confidently as he approached the two.

"First of all, Professor, I am not your boy. I do not remember ever giving you permission to address me so familiarly. And secondly, are you trying to say that you assent to McLaggen's blatant sexual harassment towards me?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed.

Dumbledore shakes his head in admonishment and smiles a grandfatherly smile at Harry. "Come now my boy. Cassian was simply expressing his affections towards the Omega he hopes to pursue. Surely you understand how lucky you are to receive an Alpha's favor. But to attack him for that is unacceptable, and you must be punished."

Everyone is quiet, people barely breathe as they watch the spectacle the three are making right in the middle of the Great Hall. From the Gryffindor table Cassian McLaggen and his friends all smirk as they watch Dumbledore punish the Omega.

Harry bristles in rage and opens his mouth to retort but he is blocked by Tom. "Professor Dumbledore, are you aware that it is illegal to use the Alpha Voice on an unmated Omega who is already promised to a Lord?" Tom cuts in before Dumbledore can say anymore, "Especially if the unmated Omega is a Lord himself? That any attack, successful or otherwise, is a imprisonable offense?"

Dumbledore froze and looks at the two 7th years before him as he nods for confirmation. The Slytherins smirk in the sidelines as they watch the show. Tom smiles regally as he waves his hand in a show of wordless, wandless magic to expose the rings on his and Harry's hands. Dumbledore gapes his mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak, his eyes on the Lordship rings, particularly focused on Harry’s.

“Lord Harold Serpens Peverell, my intended,” Tom starts in a theatrical tone that makes Harry smile, “Has been given my Claim with Salazar Slytherin’s locket,” His fingers lightly brushing the locket still hanging from Harry’s neck, “He has been wearing it since our emancipation at 15.” Tom pauses for effect as Dumbledore’s eyes grow wider with every word, still speechless. “And at this moment I, as Lord of Slytherin and Gaunt, I call for justice on the account of an attack against my fiancé, now my bondmate.”

As soon as he stops talking, the sound of rushing footsteps echo from the corridor and about ten or so Aurors walk in lead by Lord Septimus Malfoy and Lord Arcturus Black. With a smile Harry took a step to stand beside Tom.

“We’ve taken the liberty of inviting the Aurors as well as two members of the Board of Directors to take care of the situation on our behalf. Considering a Professor, who’s job is to protect their students is instead in approval I do believe we made the right decision, don’t you agree, my dear mate.” Harry nuzzles against Tom with an adorable and innocent look towards the still gaping Transfiguration Professor.

Things move quickly from there, the Aurors take control and an investigation was done. Headmaster Dippet cooperated, of course, after apologizing to Harry for not having done anything sooner and then ignoring Dumbledore who tried to explain himself. With more than 10 witnesses to back up Harry’s story, Cassian McLaggen was found guilty and then shipped off to Azkaban without further preamble.

As McLaggen was being dragged through the entrance of Hogwarts they were met up with Tom who stood there in wait. Stepping towards the pathetically floundering Alpha he glared, eyes burning red as his inner Alpha growls.

"Cassian McLaggen, a boy as hollow as his name suggests. You dare try to lay claim to **_my Omega?_** You are not worthy. For your transgression, you have doomed your entire family. From this moment on, I declare a blood feud against the House of McLaggen. Any House allied to mine shall not affiliate themselves with a member of House McLaggen lest they risk being cast out of their families and declared mine enemy. So I say, so mote it be.” With those words, Mother Magic granted it and immediately a missive was sent to inform other houses of the feud. Before the night ended, House McLaggen found themselves isolated from the rest of the Wizarding World.

Dumbledore was also placed under investigation after it was found that he did in fact know about Cassian’s actions and instead of chastising him, he condoned him for it, saying that an Omega’s role was to be nothing more than a broodmare to be controlled. Although there were many Gryffindors who stood to defend Dumbledore, they were quickly admonished by the rest of the school. And the revelation spread quickly to all students, who then owled their families about not feeling safe in school when there was a professor who was allowing them to be placed in danger. The next day many Lords and Ladies, who had Omega children, then demanded that Dumbledore be sacked lest they pull out their children from Hogwarts. It wasn’t a hard decision, every member of the Board of Directors voted for Dumbledore’s immediate termination, it helped that all of them had at least one relative who was an Omega and a student of Hogwarts. Thus, Dumbledore’s career in teaching ended.

* * *

"Tom~" Harry mewled as his mate mouthed at his bond mark. After getting rid of McLaggen and Dumbledore, Tom swept Harry away and brought him to their now, shared quarters for a celebration. 


End file.
